


PINE

by DuchessKitty16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Haiku, Love Poems, M/M, Pining, Poems about Winter, Reminiscing, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKitty16/pseuds/DuchessKitty16
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: PineA series of love haikus about Louis Tomlinson written from Harry's POV.





	PINE

**Author's Note:**

> This was amazingly fun and much harder than I thought to keep to just 100 words. I wrote this on the "Pages" app of my iPhone one evening while I was at a bar waiting patiently for a band to come on stage and start playing.  
> So this represents a lot of firsts for me - first drabble, first time posting haikus on Ao3, first time writing something using solely a notes app on my phone, and first time writing anything while standing on my feet and surrounded by 200 people. :-)
> 
> Thanks to Lauren [ @fullonlarrie ] for coming up with this fabulous idea and coordinating a great challenge.

Sixteen and eighteen

Flamboyant, young and naïve

Fresh, budding romance

 

I love you, Louis

I have since I was sixteen

When I’m ninety still.

 

Why do I want you

More in winter than summer?

I’m craving cuddles.

 

Christmas Eve baby

You’re special in every way.

The best gift is love.

 

Blue eyes and cold nose

Babe, you refuse to wear coats

I’ll be your heater.

 

Cup of Yorkshire tea,

Cradled in your lovely hands,

Can’t sleep without it.

 

Pine scented winter

I’m also pining for you.

Pine for me too Lou.

 

Pining.

Unconsciously so,

You invite me with blue eyes.


End file.
